The Voyeuristic Observation
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: A short one-shot that takes place after The Brain Bowl Incubation. Shamy. Smut. Fluff. M-Rated for a reason!


_Author's Note: This is a short one shot based on The Brain Bowl Incubation and is about what MIGHT have happened... I posted this in two-parts on Tumblr first, but decided to post it on here as well!_

 _It is M-rated for a reason! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

When Sheldon returned to his and Amy's apartment, he stepped lightly. He pressed his back to the door and sighed as he pulled the untied bow from his neck and wadded it up within his hand, defeated. Amy's ovulation would end in 28 hours and he highly doubted that she'll change her mind in time. Perhaps, he could convince her next month. He had tried everything. Roses. Dancing. Flirting— or at least attempting to. Nothing seemed to work, sadly. Which baffled him more than anything. Amy used to be completely vulnerable to his charm… So what changed?!

Was the romance fading away? Was he actually not the sex god he had originally thought he was? He sighed again and ran his hands through his gel-coated hair, grimacing as he did so. He needed a shower and while he usually preferred his showers to be steaming hot, he knew that he would have to settle with a cold one tonight in order to get his testosterone under control. He stood straight up from the door and looked around the apartment. The candles were still lit and the room still smelled of the deer musk he had sprayed on himself.

Sheldon glanced at his phone and considering texting or calling Amy, but decided against it. The dance clearly angered her; he didn't want to push his luck. He didn't think she'd be home for a while. He went around the living room and kitchen, blowing out each candle before retreating to the bedroom to take the shower he dreaded. But as he opened the door to their bedroom, he saw something he never expected.

Amy. On their bed. Half-naked with only her blouse on.

His heart skipped a beat and he felt his stomach perform flips within him. Amy had changed her mind after all! But… Sheldon's excitement simmered down as he took note of her features. Her eyes were shut and her jaw was dropped. His eyes scanned further downward, following her arm to find that…

' _Amy!'_ To say he was scandalized was an understatement. He knew that masturbation was normal and that mostly everyone have done it at least once. He had even indulged in self-abuse, and more times than he would dare admit. And it was no secret that Amy had enjoyed such an activity, but seeing it happen in front of him… He was frozen. Shaken. Inexplicable turned on.

' _I should look away….'_ Sheldon told himself, but his eyes stayed glued to her hand as her finger teased at her own clitoris, _'I need to look away before she sees that I'm here!'_

He watched as Amy's finger stopped its caress on the delicate bundle of nerves to travel down and slid into her. He shivered as if he could feel her own pleasure and his erection pressed painfully against his pants.

"Sheldon…" She moaned and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

' _Dear Lord…'_

"Oh… G— God, yes…" Her voice began to grow louder and Sheldon continued staring, but he stood forward so that he was completely in the room and carefully shut the door do that it wouldn't cause any disruption to Amy's… attempt to release any sexual desire…

His conscious told him to stop watching, to turn around, open that door back up and walk away. He should have, but he simply couldn't. He never thought that watching Amy pleasure herself would be as alluring as it was, but it hadn't been a minute and already his body was throbbing, inside and out. It only got worse as Amy began to rock her hips in time with her fingering motions inside of her. His own body ached to be touched and stroked and he feared that he would go crazy if he couldn't do so.

' _Maybe, if I just…'_ He looked down at the tenting in his pants and gulped, _'only for a little bit…'_

Slowly, he began to undo his pants. Luckily, he had opted for pants that had an easier hooked closure instead of a button; it seemed easier to free in such a sex-driven state of mind. As he unzipped, he could already feel relief. He sucked in a harsh breath as he freed his member from the opening of his briefs. It was painful— he was swollen, rock-hard and throbbing. His eyes went back to Amy and noticed that her breathing had changed,; she was getting close.

With his cock in his hand, he timidly began to stroke with his gaze never leaving Amy's form. Before Amy, before any sexual attraction for that matter, he would only have a goal in mind when he would touch himself. Stress relief. An attempt to reset his mind so that he could work without distraction. It was rare that he would have to resort to masturbate to release any sexual build-up. Until Amy, that is. They had only had sex once and while it had been nearly a year ago, Sheldon has remembered every detail. Every sound. Every touch. Every single sensation dedicated to memory. It only made it harder to just stand there, watch and pleasure himself when he could be _over there_ pleasuring _her._

With each stroke of his hand, he slowly began to lose himself in his pleasure. His eyes soon feel shut and he stepped back to lean against the door as he panted and gulped down air. Amy's moans egged him on, the sound of his name on her tongue made him nearly lose all control. When Amy came, he forced his eyes open to catch sight of her arched back, curled toes and craned neck as she cried out and shook. He had to bite down on his lower lip to suppress his own groan as his orgasm coursed through him and he quickly used his other hand to cup and contain the mess that he had made.

He was about to make a break for it and silently escape to the kitchen to clean himself, but it was too late. Amy caught sight of him. Her eyes widened to the size of large saucers and her complexion turned beet red as she shrieked, "SHELDON! What the hell!?"

Drawing a pillow down to cover herself, she avoided his gaze. She pointed towards the door and exclaimed, "Get out!"

"Amy, I can—"

"Out!" Her voice was loud, but lacked any power as she was so shaken and embarrassed, "Now!"

* * *

Sheldon was too frightened and embarrassed to try and calm her down. With his clean hand, he grabbed the door's handle, opened the door and bolted out of there like a dog who had just been whipped with a newspaper. Once he was out of the room, he kicked the door shut again and finally took a large inhalation of air; it felt like he had just taken his first breath after hours when it had only been a few seconds.

The sense of humiliation was soon overwhelmed by the sensation of dirtiness. He looked down to see that his seed was beginning to drip and run down his closed hand and wrist and he grimaced. Being a (relatively) normal man, he wasn't squeamish about semen, but he still didn't like it on himself. He usually took care of himself in the shower to avoid this very thing. Rushing over to the kitchen sink (with his pants around his mid-thighs), he quickly ran hot water and cleaned his hands and his shaft with soap and paper towels. When he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he pulled his trousers back around his waist and fastened them.

With that taken care of, he then turned his attention to Amy. He stepped to the bedroom door and leaned in to see if he could hear what she was doing. It was dead silent in there. He thought— hoped, rather— that she had retreated to the bathroom to shower. It would be better than having her sitting in bed, stewing in her anger. However, he knew for a fact that she was doing that latter. Amy had a habit of letting her annoyance fester. He sucked in air through his teeth. Better he talk to her now than later.

He knocked on the door and his voice cracked from nervousness, "Amy?"

"Go away!"

' _Yep… Still seething…'_ He winced and knocked again, "Amy, please."

She didn't answer this time. He knocked his final three knocks and he added, "Amy. I'll have to go in there eventually." He pouted, "We share that bed..."

His Vulcan-like hearing heard her sigh before she called out, "Come in…"

He opened the door and poked his head through, but had his eyes shut in case she still wasn't dressed, "Are you decent?"

"Yes, Sheldon. I'm decent." Her voice sounded calmer now… weaker… Was she crying? Sheldon opened his eyes and like he had feared, her cheeks were red from tears and her eyes were bloodshot. He hated seeing her cry, but it was even worse when he was the one that caused it.

"Amy," Sheldon stepped closer to her and found that she was still avoiding his gaze. He noticed that she had changed into her pajamas, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked in on you while you—" He couldn't even speak about it, "I… I had no idea."

"I'm more upset that you stayed and—" Amy sniffled and fluttered her hand about while she wrinkled her nose. She was apparently at a loss for words as well. They had never talked about this sort of thing before. Five years without any sex (or sex-like activity) made them naive and shy about such a natural thing.

"I apologize," he went to the bed and sat down. He tucked his legs under himself and turned to face her, "I shouldn't have but I," he looked down and sighed, "I'm really not sure how to explain why I did what I did. Not without sounding like a pervert."

Usually— everyday— he was capable to suppressing his primal urges around her. It was easy to do so when they were living apart, but now that they were living together, it had been harder. Especially when he witnessed Amy in a naked or half-naked state at least three times a week. It was still no excuse to stay and watch as she… Sheldon bit his lip and tried to steady his breathing.

Amy seemed to accept his answer as she fell back on the bed and covered her face in her hands and muttered, "I'm so embarrassed…"

"I don't think you should be." Sheldon adjusted himself so that he was lying down beside her. He reached over and gently took hold of one of her wrists and pulled her hand away from her face to catch a glimpse of her beautiful eyes.

"I masturbated in front of my boyfriend!" Amy retorted, "Why shouldn't I be embarrassed about that?"

"Well, I don't mean to be crude when I say this but," Sheldon entwined his fingers with her own and suddenly rolled so that he was hovering over her, "I found it quite arousing to watch you touch yourself. I like watching you in pleasure..."

Amy's face reddened more so and his eyes went down and watched as she sucked on her lower lip, "Really?"

He nodded and bent his head down to whisper in her ear. His voice was low and raspy as he spoke, "Ohh, very much so." His hand let go of her wrist to caress the side of her neck, "I love watching you drive yourself into ecstasy… the way your nose twitches as you get closer and closer…" his hand trailed down to cup her breast through her nightgown and he delighted in the fact that she had removed her bra, "how your toes curl and cheeks flush… I especially love how you moaned my name during."

"Sheldon," she gasped into his ear as he squeezed her breast and he grinned.

"Yeah, just like that…" His hand then left her breast and began to bunch up the fabric up to expose her underwear, "I must admit that after you had declined my sexual advances, I feared that you weren't attracted to me anymore."

He pulled away from her ear to catch sight of her face. Her brows furrowed in confusion and the smile that was once on her face had disappeared, "Why would you think that?" She asked as her hand reached to caress his cheek, "Sheldon, I kept rejecting you because you were so insistent on having a baby. I'm not ready for one. Not right now. I want to be married to you first, get a bigger apartment and enjoy being your wife before I become a mother."

He nodded and let his thumb run over the waistband of her panties, "So, I assume coitus is still off the table, then?"

"Are you wanting to have it because you want to impregnate me?" Amy asked, "Or because you genuinely want to make love to me?"

"Make love," Sheldon kissed her, deeply and passionately, "No babies yet. Just love." He spoke before returning back to her lips. His hand slid into her panties and a finger dipped between her folds to find her soaked from her not-so-private session before.

With a moan, Amy wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close, "Just love."

* * *

 _Reviews, follows and favorites are always welcome and appreciated!_


End file.
